zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/16
Zarel E-Mail #16 Zarel gets elected...or rather...says what he would do if elected the next King of Town. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, The Poopsmith, Strong Sad, The Cheat, Strong Bad, Homestar Places: Zarel's House, The Castle Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: Wow...I can't believe I beat Mega Man 10 last night. That ending was short and kinda lame, but as a game it was AWESOME! subj: next king Dear Zarel, What would everything be like if you were elected the next King of Town? From, DonutHead41 {Zarel says 41 as "Forty-twone."} ZAREL: {typing} Yeah yeah, Forty-twone will be on your lest. So anyway, Donutman, what would I be like if I was the next king... {Cut to the Whatsit Pile, the Poopsmith is shoveling} ZAREL: {voiceover} First of all, the Poopsmith wouldn't have such a crappy job. I'd let him quit and walk away with a large wad of cash and a nice hog! {A wad of cash appears on the Poopsmith's shovel and a motorcycle appears under him} ZAREL: {voiceover} As well as getting rid of that vow of silence that I swear the King forced on him. Have you heard him sing?! THE POOPSMITH: So long, suckers! {drives off} ZAREL: {voiceover} Speaking of, I'd probably help get him a new job in the singing department. Seriously, teach the guy to play piano and he'll be the next Ricky Rudd! {An album showing the Poopsmith in a suit at a piano smiling appears, labeled "The Poopsmith's Craptacular Piano Hits!*" as well as "*no seriously these are good"} STRONG SAD: {voiceover} Uh...Zarel? Ricky Rudd wasn't a pianist. ZAREL: You seem to know a lot, including the art of intrusion. So what's up, Intruder Jones? STRONG SAD: Ricky Rudd was a Nascar driver. ZAREL: I could've sworn there was a musician with the name of Ricky...Ricky...Mondona? STRONG SAD: Ricky Mondona is your best friend from another canon. ZAREL: Okay, when did we get on the subject of cannons? Anyway, back to my flashback. {Wavy flashback transition to a throne. Zarel, of course, is sitting on it with the King's crown} ZAREL: {voiceover} Seeing as I'm sick of people breaking into my house, I'd have only the best defense systems installed! {Cut to the Drawbridge of the castle} STRONG BAD: Okay, The Cheat. When the King comes out we throw mud pies at him! With the "mud" courtesy of the former Poopsmith, of course. THE CHEAT: {agreeing Cheat noises} ZAREL: {over an intercom of some sort} I don't think so! {A giant raygun emerges from in front of Strong Bad and The Cheat. '''STRONG BAD:' What the crap- {The raygun zaps the two. Strong Bad appears in his charred "visible hair state" a la gimmicks, and The Cheat appears in his head-exploded state.} STRONG BAD: Well that was no fun! And look! {motions to two piles of ash} He charred our mud pies! C'mon, The Cheat, let's go toss this ash on Marzipan's couch while she's away and then frame her for cremating endangered pandas! ZAREL: {voiceover} And Homestar- {Cut back to Zarel at the throne} ZAREL: {voiceover} -would be the local bard. {Homestar appears dressed like this.} I like that guy. He's funny. HOMESTAR: {starts dancing and sings to the tune of this} Doo doo do doo do do do duh duh duh duh daaaah daaah daah da... {Cut back to Zarel at the Cappy} ZAREL: Wow...becoming the new KOT sounds pretty fun. I should think about getting elected some day. Well anyway, Bageldude, I'm off. There's a world that needs explorin', as well as chicks that need adorin'! Okay, see ya! {leaves} {The Paper} Fun Facts *I did beat Mega Man 10 the day I got it. The game itself was awesome but the ending seemed lacking. *"Forty-twone will be on your lest," is something Senor Cardgage says in sbemail: the movies. *The Poopsmith riding off on a motorcycle and the line "So long, suckers!" references Pops, a character from an episode of The Fairly Odd Parents. *Ricky Rudd is or was a Nascar driver. (My folks haven't been paying attention to Nascar lately so I wouldn't know) *Ricky Mondona is an actual character who is like Zarel's bosom buddy in another storyline. He was made by my friend Devilduk from FurAffinity, and like Zarel, he is detachable as well. A picture of Ricky :Oh, and as a bonus here's a sketch of Zarel and TJ that Devilduk did. Clicketh *The song Homestar is singing is Nitro Man's theme from Mega Man 10.